Rainy days and Shota boys
by HeartstoBelarus
Summary: Latvia is just having a normal day in Mr. Russia's house when suddenly a rude American decides to save him! Includes kidnapping and shota boys. Will love brew in this little kidnappies heart? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia blah blah~ I decided to make this story on a whim, it's only a preview, and will only continue it if people want me too~ Personally, I'm starting to like this couple 3 Please Review ! I'm begging you~

* * *

><p>It had been a very quiet day in Mr. Russia's house. Russia had been in his office almost the whole afternoon and Belarus was visiting at Miss Ukraine's house.<p>

I walked into the library to see Estonia reading a book in his normal spot in the far end of the room. Since I had finished my chores for the day I decided I could read a book too and began to scour the book shelves for something interesting.

Most were about communism or Russian history, but there were a few on how to control stalker tendencies. I figured Mr. Russia had gotten those for his sister. I found a small book on Russian mythology, which I didn't even know had existed and sat down in a chair obviously too big by the window.

It was raining outside and the pitter patter of rain drops on the window was very soothing. This was probably the most relaxed I'd felt in years. I heard some yelling in the distance and looked up from my book to see a tall figure running in the rain towards the house.

"What is that...?" I mumbled to myself.

The figure was getting closer and fast. Finally I could make out a face, and to my surprise, it was none other than Mr. America.

"The hell is he doing here? " I thought to myself.

I went to set my book down and when I looked back he was gone. _"Oh no..."_ I thought aloud and Estonia looked up from his book.

"Hm?" He said looking at me confused.

"I think there is someone-"I began to say but was cut off by the loud boom of the front door being slammed open. Estonia almost jumped out of his seat. "-Is here..." I said finishing my sentence.

I could hear the loud footsteps coming closer; I think he might have been running. Then suddenly the American burst through the library door with a glint in his eyes.

"I'M THE HERO! And I'm here to save you!" He shouted pointing his finger in the air dramatically. I stared at him in shock.

"_Save me?"_ I thought.

" HAHAHAHA, So who shall I save first!" He laughed annoyingly.

"Huh..." I accidently said a loud and The American eyes darted towards me. Our eyes locked and his smile grew even wider. _"I have never wished more for Mr. Russia to be here in all my life._.." I thought, starting to shake.

* * *

><p>Latvia: P-p-p-please review . . . I would be so happy if you did. .<p>

America: HAHAHA of course they will review, they just have to tell everyone how awesome I am! I am the hero and all.

Prussia: No vay! I'm the awesome one!

America: Get out of here your not even in this story Prussia!

Me: Yea.. What they said.


	2. Chapter 2

I like to put it in Ravis' POV just to be clear, I also sometimes switch out and make it third person, cuz I just like to confuse the shit out of you guys for lolz. But no really, hope you like it c:

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I don't think I've ever been so scared except for those visits from Mr. Ivan during the night… But I didn't want to think about that. All I could think about was the crazy American in front of me who looked like he was about to kidnap me. I was shaking like crazy.

Alfred and Ravis locked eyes as Eduard stared in shock unsure of what to do in a situation like this. As Alfred finally made up his mind and took a step in Ravis' direction Ivan appeared in the doorway and grabbed Alfred by the collar of his jacket. Ivan pulled him close and whispered into his ear," What do you think you're doing, my sweet little American?"

"Ha-ha totally nothing dude…" Alfred murmured nervously as he looked into the distance.

"You made such a loud entrance, my friend. It doesn't seem like nothing…" Ivan smiled and let go of the American's coat.

Alfred jumped about a foot from him, "Ha-ha! Totally tricked you, dude!" He had his hands on his sides and was hunched over laughing as though he had said something hilarious.

"Tricked me? Da, you are a funny one" Ivan said, smiling that creepy smile of his.

"Well I guess I can tell you, I have come to relieve you of one of your subordinates… Or slaves… Or whatever you call them."

A dark purple started to- what it seemed like- seep from Ivan's skin. "Relieve me? You seem to have made a mistake, da?"

"Well I thought that since you're like Russia, you treat them like shit and stuff! So since I'm the hero and all, I would take one of your slave guys so he wouldn't be so depressed and stuff!" Alfred said, still awfully cheerful.

The whole room seemed to pause as everyone stared in shock at what had just been said. Alfred just kind of smiled awkwardly and took a step towards Ravis.

"Well, it's been great, but I should be going now."

At that moment, he sprinted toward Ravis, grabbed him by the waist, and threw the small Latvian over his shoulder.

"Eduard… Toris… Help!" Ravis yelped.

Alfred turned and gave a salute to a shocked Ivan with Ravis squirming in his arms. He opened up the window and jumped out towards the plane he had arrived in.

'Where am I?' I thought, feeling a little lightheaded and with blurry vision. It sort of felt like… I was flying. Then it all came rushing back- I had fainted shortly after being swooped up and taken away by Alfred. I started to shake again. Then I thought,' Wait, had Ivan not even tried to save me? Then again, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything- I'm only a little subordinate.'

Alfred had always been overly cheerful and it had always creeped me out. I barely knew him, and strangers scared me even more than Ivan. My vision finally cleared and I could see that I was sitting in a reclined chair seat.

"Die already, little fuckers!" Alfred yelled, unable to control his frustration with the game he was playing on his cell phone.

He could feel my eyes watching him, "Well good morning little Baltic" he sang, without even looking away from the screen.

"Ha-ha take that shitface!" he laughed.

"U-um. Mr. Alfred, sir? Would it be okay if I went home now…? I have a lot of chores to do, and Mr. Ivan probably misses me…" I lied through my teeth. I had finished all my chores, and I doubted Ivan missed me at all. "Ha-ha! No way, dude."

'He laughs too much…' I thought.

"I went through all that trouble to get you, why would you want to go back to him, anyway?" Alfred questioned.

"I don't know… He feeds me, gives me a place to stay…" I mumbled under my breath. "But, like- don't you want to be happy, too?"

I stared at him. 'Happy…?' I thought, confused with the concept.

Alfred looked out the plane window and smiled brightly," Hellz yeah! We're finally back, thank god!" 'Oh God!' I thought, and began to shake once again.

* * *

><p>Ravis: P-please review... It makes me so happy!<p>

Alfred: Dude. If you review, The next chapter will have EVER MORE FLUFF.

Ravis: Oh please no..

Alfred: HAHAHAHAHA.

Me: Sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Totally making up for short chapter by.. dun dun dun posting a whole other chapter. Yea, I know I'm an over achiever, but I just love you guys that much. Still in Ravis POV( I dont know why I like to so much c: ) Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Alfred got out from his seat and moved past me, seeming somewhat excited. "I like, totally have so much to show you!" he mused.

I glanced out the window behind him- it was still raining. 'What could he possibly show me in this weather?' I thought.

Suddenly he picked me up from my seat like a bride and started walking towards the airplane door.

"W-what are you doing?" I yelped, as I was lifted through the air. "P-please put me down! I can walk fine."

"Well I don't want you running away or anything, and besides, you're like… Super light, dude." I blushed lightly as he carried me from the plane to his house and mentally punched myself.

'The heck am I blushing for…? Ivan carries me all the time. Well that's just scary, but still…' I was deep in thought, and didn't even notice Alfred walked all the way through his house and into his backyard.

I was snapped out of thought when I started to feel raindrops again. "Huh? Where are we going?" I questioned.

"You'll see", he grinned, and took a sharp left under an overhang showing a vast garden guarded from the rain and winds.

"You… Did this?" I stared at the beautiful flowers in shock.

"Yup" he smiled, setting me down on a bench near the sunflowers that reminded me oh so much of Ivan. It made me shiver a bit, but I pushed back the feeling. They really were such gorgeous flowers… I smiled lightly," I never thought someone like you would have such a girly hobby…"

"W-well it's that damn Brit! His damn girlyness is rubbing off on me!" he muttered, blushing lightly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of… They really are quite pretty." I said, not bothering to look at him.

Alfred stood up, grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me out of my seat. "Well it's pretty cold out here, we should head inside now." He smiled, and walked inside, still holding my hand.

"Ok" I let myself blush, knowing he couldn't see my face. When we got inside, I sat down on the large couch in the living room.

There was a huge flat screen TV, very big speakers, and the largest video game collection I had ever seen. 'Is _everything_ big here…?' A dirty thought then crossed my mind and I blushed. "Hey, you ok? Your face is looking kind of red" Alfred said, looking slightly worried as he patted my back.

"O-oh no, I'm fine."

"Well how about we play some video games?" he grinned at me.

"Um, I don't know… I've never really played any before."

"WHUUUT? Then you need to play some right now!" he practically yelled. "Ok, Ok!"

Alfred got out some controllers and set up the video game. As it started up, it played some pretty creepy music and the title said something about… Zombies? These video games didn't sound so fun. Alfred handed me a controller and we started to play, when suddenly- a horde of zombies came out of nowhere and started attacking my character, making my screen turn red.

"EEEP! They're going to eat me!" I screamed, and threw the controller across the room.

Alfred just stared at me for a moment as I shook, and suddenly collapsed. He came back up, laughing and clutching his stomach. "Oh god… You're hilarious… Oh god!" he laughed even harder.

"I-it's not funny! That was so scary…" I whined at him.

"I'm sorry", he said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"No you're not…"

"Yes I am." he said, suddenly becoming serious. He grabbed my arm, pulled me towards him, and kissed me on the cheek. My face turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry- forgive me?"

"Y-yes, I forgive you…"

"Cool!" he said, instantly happy, and hugged me. I couldn't stop blushing.

'Why is he so weird… And why am I so stupid?'

* * *

><p>Me: Thats right! I totally put more fluffy fluff. *Gets ready for all the thank you reviews, hint hint*<p>

Ravis: P-please review.. *Embarrassed face*

Me + Alfred: AWWWWW.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay chapter 4! An like omg its totally longish. Well longer. But like even more fluff, Cuz just love you guys. Well, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Well since video games are a no… What is there to do?" Alfred whined. His stomach growled loudly "Oh, ha-ha sorry…" and patted his stomach embarrassedly.

A slight smile appeared on Ravis' face, "I could make you something to eat if you'd like…?"

"Oh, really dude? That's awesome! Could you make something sweet?"

"Sure, I learned a few dishes at Mr. Ivan's… Do you like Pashka?"

"Never heard of it, what's in it?"

"Well there's chopped almonds and sweet butter mixed in."

"Sounds good, I'll take it!" Alfred grabbed Ravis' hand and led him to the kitchen.

"I can't wait to taste it," he smiled brightly, and went on to sit down at the kitchen table. Ravis blushed lightly, put on an apron, and began getting out ingredients for the dessert. Alfred was watching him intently as he mixed the batter.

"Stop staring at me like that…"

"Why?"

"It makes me all nervous so I can't concentrate."

"Oh, sorry." Alfred stood up and walked over to Ravis, sticking his finger in the batter.

"H-hey!" Ravis whined. Alfred stuck his finger into his mouth, "Well it's good so far~" he sang, and took another dip. He got an angry jab in the side from Ravis as he giggled, running back to his seat.

Ravis put the Pashka in the fridge and removed his apron. "There. Now we let it chill for about half an hour."

"That's like… Way too long!" Alfred pouted.

"Sorry…" Ravis said, sitting across from Alfred at the table. Alfred sat up in his chair and leaned forward, grabbing Ravis by the chin, and licked at a spot of batter on his cheek. Ravis turned beet red, "A-ah! What are you…?"

"You had batter on your cheek~ it was good!"

They locked eyes and Alfred seemed to be leaning in, ever so slowly…

When Arthur burst through the front door in a rage, "ALFRED! You have some explaining to do!"

Alfred shot back into his seat, "What is it, Iggy?" he sang.

"Half my house is painted with _your_ flag, so of course you're the culprit! You'll be repainting my house and- oh. You're having company? Please excuse my rudeness…" He cut himself off as he walked into the kitchen, seeing Ravis looking flustered and confused.

"Oh, he's not a guest, I own him now." Alfred grinned.

"Y-you do not! You kidnapped me, it doesn't count…"

"Nah, I saved you from evil Ivan~ you should like, totally love me by now."

"Well you two seem close" Arthur laughed, "but you shall still be fixing my house- I want it as good as new by the end of the week" he glared at Alfred.

"Ok, Ok- whatever you want Master Iggy~!" Alfred mocked him.

"Don't call my Iggy" Arthur grumbled as he left, leaving Alfred and Ravis alone once again.

Alfred glanced back at Ravis, who was looking around the room trying desperately to avoid his eyes.

"Sorry about that…" Alfred said, standing up "I'm going to take a bath… Go ahead and do whatever" he mumbled, and left for the bathroom.

'Hm… I wonder why he's being strange all of a sudden' Ravis thought. He got up from his seat and went to the living room. He found some magazines and sat down on the couch to read.

Alfred got into the warm bath and sighed. He was somewhat childish, and liked his bath to have lots of bubbles, but he didn't even feel like playing with them today. He had too much to think about.

"I have this weird feeling… What is it? Ravis is a boy and so little at that… I feel like a pedophile!" Alfred sunk his head underneath the water, frustrated.

He shouldn't be feeling this; he had always thought that Ravis was cute, but it had never occurred to him that he might actually like him! Like really, really like him. 'I guess it isn't too weird; Ivan and Yao have been dating for a while, and no one thinks they're weird…'

Alfred made up his mind and got out of the bath, dried off, and put on some pajama pants. He walked to the living room with his towel around his neck to find Ravis sleeping on the couch, magazines spread out everywhere and the Pashka on the table all nice and cool.

He grabbed some of the dessert and stuffed it in his mouth before going over to the sleeping Ravis. Alfred lifted him up very carefully so as not to wake him, carried him to the guest room, and laid him down in the bed. He laid a blanket over Ravis, swallowed his bite of Pashka, and began to leave. Suddenly, a feeling came over Alfred that he couldn't ignore.

He walked back to Ravis, and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Good night" he whispered, smiling, and left the room.

As soon as he heard Alfred's footsteps fade, Ravis began to flail around the bed, blushing uncontrollably. 'The hell was that! He kissed me! Oh god… What am I going to do…? I wasn't sure if he felt that way, but now I'm certain! Alfred _does_ like me… But do I like him back?'

Ravis kept thinking about his newest dilemma, eventually got frustrated with himself, and fell asleep. He was going to need all the rest he could get- he had a long day ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Alfred: Heh, You should totally like review.<p>

Ravis: Y-yes.. Please do so, I would really appreciate it..

Me: If you review, I might just change it up and change it from T to M.. Could probably put some pretty good lemon~

Alfred: PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE.


	5. Chapter 5

OMFG. I'm so sorry this took me so long to post ; u ; I had it all written out for so long too.. WHY MUST I BE SO LAZY. I hope you like it though w Sorry for the wait!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was a much nicer day than the day before. The sun was shining through a crack in the curtains and I covered my eyes. The warmth was nice but the sun was blinding so I rolled over and covered my head with the cozy down comforter. The sheets reeked of Alfred. I groaned, pulled the sheet off and sat up. I had almost completely forgotten I was at Alfred's house till I smelled him on the sheets.

My face flushed thinking about everything that happened_, 'How am I supposed to confront him after last night..? He doesn't even know I know...—'_

Alfred burst into the room with a wide grin on his face, still in his Pjs. "Dude! – Oh you're already awake, Cool, well I hope you like eggs, 'Cuz I made some awesome breakfast~" He laughed and headed back to the kitchen.

'_It is going to be really hard to get used to that cheery personality...'_ I thought to myself as I got up and followed him to the kitchen.

There was a strong smell of burnt toast and jam and I prayed he didn't have the same cooking ability as Arthur. I don't think I have the stomach to handle that. Alfred already had a plate with eggs for me and luckily those looked fine, so I took them with a smile and sat down at the kitchen table.

I couldn't help but notice him staring at me, _'Why does he do that so much...'_ I glanced up at him, He grinned widely, and my expression changed from nervous to confused.

"Why are you staring at me...?" I mumbled. Alfred's grin faded to a blank slate as he tried to think of something to say, "Uh... I don't know... I guess you're just cute when you eat." He scratched his head.

My eyes shot back to my food as a deep blush spread across my face, _'Why does he have to say such embarrassing things?' _

"Aren't you going to eat..?" I said without looking up.

"Huh? Oh, I totally ate already. All full." He smiled and patted his stomach.

"Oh... You should have woke me up..."

"You wanted to eat with me?"

"W-well it's polite... And it's better than you just staring at me while I eat." I murmured.

Alfred smiled and stood up, "Ok, I'll make sure to eat with you tomorrow morning." He grabbed my finished plate of food and put it in the sink.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Um... I don't know..."

"Well video games are out… I know! How bout a scary movie? Kiku just gave me a new one, but I haven't had a chance to watch it yet because I don't like to watch them alone." He seemed extremely excited about the movie."

"W-well isn't it a bit early to watch a scary movie? Maybe we should wait till later when it's dark..."

"Oh... Ok. We'll watch it later..." Alfred seemed to sadden.

"Well... It's a pretty nice day, why don't we go outside? You do have a really big backyard."

"Oh Yeah! Totally." Alfred smiled, grabbed my hand, and rushed to the back door. _'Why does he always have to be in such a rush...?' _

I covered my eyes from the blinding light. It really was a beautiful day, which was strange since it had just been raining the day before. Alfred ran around the big fields of his backyard like a child and it made me chuckle.

"Come and play with me!" Alfred waved and motioned at me to come over to him. I blinked.

"_**Come and play with me!" Toris waved at me. "A-ah ok! Wait up!" I gasped and ran towards my childhood friend trying to catch up with him. Eduard came up from behind me and patted my back, "We don't need any of those other nations, we have each other!" We all smiled and laughed and ran in the vast fields like the children we were, knowing we didn't need a thing in the world but each other-.**_

I was snapped out of my trance by Alfred shaking me. "Ravis! Ravis! Are you ok..?" I nodded and he gave me a worried look.

"You really scared me there..." I couldn't take it anymore, His worried face, and the reminder of my close friends that I might never see again.., I started to cry.

Alfred looked at me shocked, "I-I'm sorry? What did I say? I'm sorry don't cry..."

"N-no... It's not your fault...I'm being stupid..." Alfred wrapped his arms around me, rubbed the back of my head and whispered in my ear, "Shh... It's alright..." I clung to his over sized jacket and cried my eyes out.

It's as if only just then had I felt all the pain in my life, as if I had pushed it away for so long and only now was it flooding all back. He didn't ask again what was wrong and I silently thanked him for that. I couldn't stop myself from sobbing even more if I had to think about it again.

After a long while Alfred led me inside. As I rubbed my puffy eyes, I felt embarrassed that he was seeing me like this, But then again, what pride did I have left in the first place.

"Maybe we should just eat and go to bed... You should rest and it's dark now."

" ..What about your scary movie?"

"It's ok if you're not feeling up to it."

"But you wanted to watch it so badly."

"I can watch it another time."

"But I'll feel bad—"

"But you should really rest."

"NO! L-let's just watch it..."

Alfred smiled lightly, "Fine, if you insist."

I pouted and sat down on the couch while Alfred put the movie in. He skipped over and sat down next to me, "If you get too scared you can hold my hand if you want~" He grinned.

I grabbed onto one of the couch pillows and hugged it against my chest, "I'll be fine with this.

Alfred frowned, "Fiine..." he whined and continued to watch the movie. I shivered nervously as we watched the movie. I felt Alfred put his arm around my shoulder and I calmed a bit. The killer in the movie suddenly came out of nowhere and I shrieked and hid my face in Alfred's chest. I swear I could feel the grin spread across his face and I cursed myself for being so timid. I slowly reached for his hand and was able to make it through the rest of the movie.

'_I guess this isn't so bad...' _I thought with a light smile.

BIG NEWS. I am going to... DUN DUN DUN, make the next chapter include lemon. Yea. I decided on it. your welcome.


End file.
